The Last Episode
by Amber Reina
Summary: Takdir yang telah memisahkan mereka dan karena takdir pulalah nantinya mereka harus saling mengalahkan satu sama lain. Bagaimana mereka berdua menghadapi permainan takdir ini?  ItaSasu story, M for bloody scene, no Yaoi.  RnR please...


**Hallo, salam kenal... ^^**

**Namaku Reina**

**Ini Fanfic pertamaku di Fandom ini**

**Langsung aja!**

**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story By : ****Aegwynn Reina Medivh **

**Rated : M (for bloody scene)**

**Genre : Angst**

**Warning : AU, OOC (buat jaga-jaga), gaje, abal, typo & misstypo (buat jaga-jaga) Uchiha brothers.**

**A/N : Di sini jarak umur Sasuke dan Itachi 4 tahun.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**The Last Episode**

**Prologue**

_Sejak lahir mereka terus bersama_

_Berbagi bersama_

_Tertawa bersama_

_Selalu bersama_

_Namun apa yang akan mereka lakukan ketika takdir dengan ketidak adillannya mempermainkan hidup mereka_

Seberkas cahaya masuk kedalam rongga dinding yang terbuat dari jerami menyinari sesuatu didalamnya. Meskipun sinar itu kecil tapi mampu menenmbus alam bawah sadar. Seorang anak terbangun dari alam mimpinya. Dua buah bola mata terbuka perlahan. Awalnya terlihat samar lalu kelamaan menjadi jelas. Tapi yang ada dihadapannya adalah gelap. Dihadapan anak itu hanya ada kegelapan. Meskipun matanya dibuka lebar-lebar tetap saja gelap. Hanya titik-titik cahaya yang menembus dinding itulah satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Ia mencoba duduk. Seluruh tubuhnya ngilu. Anak itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke dinding yang berlubang. Matanya melihat kearah luar. Tidak ada siapa-siapa diluar. Lalu anak itu mencoba bangkit dengan susah payah.

Meskipun matahari sudah mencapai setengah langit rasa dingin tak kunjung reda bagi anak itu. Semalam ia tidur hanya beralaskan selembar kain tipis dan bantal berisi jerami yang keras. Suara perut menggema di ruangan tak layak itu. Anak itu memegang perutnya yang lapar. Ah, ia baru sadar kalau dia belum makan sejak kemarin.

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki dari luar. Wajah anak itu berubah berseri. Lalu dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, dia menuju keluar. Wajahnya makin berseri begitu mengetahui siapa yang datang. Seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang diikat dan di tangannya terlihat membawa sesuatu. Begitu pemuda itu sampai, ia tersenyum kecil kepada anak itu lalu anak itu pun membalas senyumnya.

"Tadaima" ucap pemuda itu.

"Okaeri, Onii-chan" pemuda yang dipanggil onii-chan terebut mengacak rambut adik kecilnya. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam rumah kecil mereka.

Begitu di dalam rumah, sang kakak terlihat sedang menyiapkan sesuatu sedangkan sang adik duduk manis menunggu kakaknya. Tidak lama kemudian sang kakak membawa sebuah piring lalu meletakannya di hadapan adiknya.

"Maaf Sasuke, hanya ini yang bisa kubawa." sang kakak mengucapkannya dengan nada bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kita bisa makan." ucapnya dengan senyuman tulus yang membuat sang kakak makin bersalah.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke" Itachi mengusap lembut kepala adiknya. "Maaf nii-"

"Jangan minta maaf lagi." kalimat Itachi terpotong.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan makanmu." lalu mereka makan bersama dengan tenang.

**~Aegwynn Reina Medivh~**

Tidak terasa malam berlalu begitu cepat. Pagi ini matahari enggan menampakan diri, bersembunyi di balik awan sehingga posisinya digantikan dengan hujan deras dengan petir yang saling bergemuruh.

Kedua kakak beradik ini terlihat duduk di pojok ruangan sambil berpelukan. Sang kakak mendekap adiknya dengan erat, begitu pula dengan adiknya. Mereka saling berbagi kehangatan.

ZRAZZ! Suara petir menakutkan Sasuke. Tangannya kecilnya memeluk Itachi lebih erat dengan mata terpejam. Itachi mengusap punggung Sasuke lembut, berharap adiknya menjadi tenang.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka kasar. Terlihat sosok gelap di ambang pintu. Hanya kedua matanya yang mengerikan yang terlihat. Entah siapa yang datang dicuaca seburuk ini. Orang misterius itu mengedarkan pandangannya lalu menemukan Itachi dan Sasuke di sudut ruangan tak layak itu.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian." suara orang itu terdengar serak membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

Itachi memandang orang itu tajam membuat orang misterius itu tertawa.

"Aku sudah lama mencarimu, Itachi." perkataan orang itu sukses membuat Itachi terkejut.

"Siapa kau!"

Orang itu hanya menyeringai. "Bawa Itachi!" satu orang misterius lagi muncul dari arah pintu. Dengan cepat dia menyeret Itachi keluar.

"Onii-chan!" Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan Itachi.

"Sasuke!" Itachi pun berusaha melawan. Namun usaha mereka berdua gagal. Kedua orang itu berhasil membawa Itachi pergi.

"Tidak! Jangan bawa onii-chan! Onii-chan!" teriakan Sasuke tidak membawa hasil. Bayangan Itachi perlahan menghilang. Sasuke hanya bisa menangis kencang sambil meneriakan kakaknya.

Keesokan harinya matahari bersinar dengan cerah. Namun itu tidak bisa turut mencerahkan hati Sasuke. Sejak Itachi dibawa pergi ia hanya berbaring di lantai dengan pandangan mata kosong. Kondisinya bisa dikatakan mengenaskan bahkan lebih mengenaskan daripada ketika ia tidak makan 3 hari. Tiba-tiba datang dua orang di hadapan Sasuke namun ia tidak menghiraukannya. Sasuke hanya melihat kaki mereka.

"Di-dia… Kau yakin?" tanya sebuah suara yang terdengar sebuah suara seorang wanita.

"Aku tidak mungkin salah." kini terdengar suara yang lebih besar.

"Tapi dimana Itachi?" tanya wanita itu lagi dengan nada hawatir.

"Lebih baik kita cepat bawa dia." pria itu menggendong Sasuke keluar.

Tak ada perlawanan sedikitpun dari Sasuke. Sasuke melihat gubuk kecil tempat dirinya dan kakaknya mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Baik Sasuke maupun Itachi, tidak tahu permainan apa yang akan ditunjukan oleh takdir. Kehidupan mereka yang sebenarnya dimulai ketika takdir memisahkan mereka.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

><p><strong>Selesai prolognya. ^O^<strong>

**Fiuh.. *ngelap keringat* Setelah sekian lama akhirnya aku bisa menulis fanfic lagi! *nangis bombay* *diamaterasu*. Karena ini baru prolog, belum ada adegan berdarah-darah dan aku juga nggak bisa komentar banyak. Beritahu Rei kalo ada yang salah atau kurang di fanfic ini. Rei butuh masukan dari para reviewers supaya kelanjutan fanfic ini lebih seru.**

**Monggo reviewnya. ^^**


End file.
